Kazakhstan
Basics There are 4 network operators in the country in 2015, coming down to 3 in 2016: * Kcell ' * '''Beeline ' * '''Tele2 '''merging with * '''Altel 2G is up to EDGE on 900 MHz on all networks. 3G up to DC-HSPA+ on 2100 MHz on all networks. 4G/LTE started on Altel only in 2013 on 1800 MHz and covers about 56% of the population in 2015. Altel shut down the last remaining CDMA network in 2015. Kcell and Beeline traditionally offer the best coverage and quality of service, but the other providers Tele2 and Altel offer discounted rates and 4G/LTE speeds. In late 2015 Tele2 and Altel (Kazakhtelecom) announced plans to put together their mobile operations in the country by creating a joint venture and merging their two networks in 2016. There are many small reseller offices in airports, train stations and shops, but employees mostly don't speak English (except possibly in airports). You are required by law to present your ID at the point of purchase, but this may not be enforced so strictly. Dialing rules for calls For dialing Kazakhstan has some specifics: The international dialing prefix is "8->10" - callers dial '8', wait for a tone, and then dial '10', followed by the country code, area code and number. The long distance and domestic mobile dialing prefix is "8" - callers dial '8', wait for a tone, and then dial the area code and number. Under an agreement with Russia, Kazakhstan uses the same country code "+7" like Russia. So for calls to Russia, you can skip internatl. access and country codes. You can cut costs for international calls by using call cards sold at mobile phone shops and kiosks. You scratch off a PIN, dial a local access number given on the card and further instructions then are available in English. Kcell Kcell is the leading mobile provider in the country caring for 41% of its mobile users. It's operated by GSM Kazakhstan Ltd. under the Kcell and Activ trademarks. It's partly owned by Swedish TeliaSonera and has the best coverage: Kcell’s 2G network covers 96% of the population and 47% of the territory, while its 3G services are available to around 70% of the people: Coverage map by region Availability Their SIM card is sold at their shops (service point locator). They charge you 1500 tenge including a 1300 tenge preloaded credit. As a foreigner you need to provide your passport of a foreign citizen or a foreigner's residence permit in the Republic of Kazakhstan or a certificate of a stateless person or a diplomatic card. The two prepaid plans are called 'Long Calls+' (Ұзақ әңгімелер+) and 'Simple+' (Қарапайым+) and don't make a difference for data. You can top-up at pay terminals or using recharge cards. They are sold for 500, 1000, 2000 and 5000 tenge. To load, type *110*<13-digit voucher PIN>#. Or you can pay online by credit card. Data feature package Mobile internet by default is charged at 20.16 ₸/MB on all tariffs. These packages are sold: All packages auto-renew. To stop the daily packs, type *444*1*4# and for the monthy packs *444*2*4#. To check status of the packages, type *444*1*3# for daily and *444*2*3# for monthly. You can reset high speed on monthly packs ahead of time by *444*2*5# for the package fee. More info * APN: internet * Website in English: http://www.kcell.kz/en Beeline Beeline is run by Vimpelcom in Kazachstan. Beeline charges slightly different prices in the regions of the country. These given here are valid for Almaty. It's network is on par with Kcell. Availability Beeline's SIM cards used to be available without registration. They are often sold on the streets for a very low price like 500-1000 tenge. Their default tariff line without monthly fees is called 'Free Style'. Data feature package Internet by default is charged at 20.16 tenge per MB. These packages can be added: Data will be cut-off, when used up. All packages auto-renew. To stop, type *606*333# (for the "unlimited" pack *604*0#). Note that "unlimited" is not so unlimited. After 12 GB within a month, speed to some services will be throttled to 256 kbit/s. To check data credit, type *122#. More info * APN: internet.beeline.kz * Website in Kazakh and Russian: https://www.beeline.kz Tele2 Tele2 used to be a operator owned by the Swedish Tele2 Group. It has about 4000 base stations. covering 85% of population making it one of the smaller networks in the country. No own 4G/LTE yet: coverage maps. Though they have a lower coverage, they give out data for a lower price. In November 2015 they agreed to a merger with Kazakhtelecom, owner of the Altel network. In 2016 both networks will be united. The new company will be a joint venture of Tele2 and Kazakhtelecom opening 4G/LTE to all customers and will have a market share of about 20%. Availability Their SIM cards are available in their stores (list) and come in different varieties: * Start: 2 GB data (overuse:3 ₸/MB) , free Tele2 calls : 490 ₸, activation: *122*2*1# * Something: 12 GB data, free domestic calls, 990 ₸, activation: *122*6*1# * Big: 18 GB data, free domestic calls: 1490 ₸, activation: *122*9*1# * All ravno: no base rate, data at 25 ₸ per MB, activation: *122*7*1# You can top-up online by internatl. credit card or in Tele2 outlets. Check credit by *121#. Data feature packages These data packs can be booked on the plans: All packages auto-renew if not disabled. To check consumption type *123*1*3#. More info * APN: internet.tele2.kz * Website in Kazakh and Russian: http://www.almaty.tele2.kz (for Almaty, other regions change on top right) Altel '''(by Kazakhtelecom) Altel is the 4th operator and run by Kazakhtelecom, the privatized incumbent provider. It used to run a CDMA network, but this has been closed in summer 2015. Now they are on GSM-only. As smallest provider it focuses on the major towns in the country. It's not recommended for travelling: 2G and 3G coverage maps, but gives very good rates for data at the highest speeds where it has 4G. Altel was the first to start 4G/LTE in Kazakhstan in 2013 on 1800 MHz. 56% of population in around 20 towns are covered so far by 2015: 4G coverage maps. 4G/LTE is given out to all prepaid plans. The days of Altel may come to an end in 2016. In November 2015 they agreed to a merger with Tele2 and in 2016 both networks will be united. The new company will be a joint venture of Tele2 and Kazakhtelecom opening the better coverage of Tele2 to Altel users and will have a market share of about 20%. '''Availability Their SIM cards are available in their shops (locator). Different plans are offered: * Connected: no base rate, default package, data always at 3 ₸ per MB, activation: *808*4# * Dialog: 390 ₸/month: nothing included but data at very low 1 ₸ per MB, activation: *808*5# * Smart Mini: 250 ₸/week including 3 GB and 3 GB night data, free Altel calls and 25 mins to other networks, activation: *808*15# * Super Smart+: 990 ₸/month including "unlimited" data (that is 7 GB during daytime and real unlimited at night), free Altel calls and 100 mins to other networks, activation: *808*0. * Smart PRO: 1190 ₸/month including 15 GB data plus 15 GB night data, free Altel calls and 120 mins to other networks, activation: *808*14# * Smart Unlim+: 3390 ₸/month including "unlimited" data (but beyond 10 GB speed can decrease as well as for VPN connection and Peer-to-peer), free Altel calls and 250 mins to other networks, activation: *808*10# Night data allowance is valid midnight-8am. You can top-up online by internatl. credit card or at some payment terminals in the country. Check credit by typing *110#. Data featured packages Default and overuse fee is 3 ₸ per MB, on the Dialog plan 1 ₸ per MB. For more data you can add monthly packages to every plan but Connected. * on Dialog plan: ** 1 GB: 190 ₸, activation: *812*1# ** 3 GB: 390 ₸, activation: *812*3# ** 5 GB: 490 ₸, activation: *812*5# * on the Smart plans: ** 3 GB: 290 ₸, activation: *912*3# ** 6 GB: 590 ₸, activation: *912*6# ** 12 GB: 950 ₸, activation: *912*12# ** 20 GB: 1590 ₸, activation *912*20# Note, that add-on packages are only valid for the rest of the running time of the base pack. Check data consumption within packages by *807#. More info * APN: internet * Website in Kazakh and Russian: http://www.altel.kz